Karma's adventure
by CryingInPain
Summary: This story is about a character I have always wanted to be in the Xanth books.......Karma. her talent is as her name suggests. This is a romantic story between Christopher and Karma, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! (it is R because i am putting..yeah into it l8er
1. Default Chapter

Ever since Karma was a little girl, she had trouble doing anything and everything. Her talent was, well, her name says it all. Whenever she is around people, her talent came into effect; she had no control over it, what comes around goes around. When she was little and was old enough to go to centaur school, she found what her talent was.  
  
"Bye mommy see you after school" Karma said, waving to her mom.  
  
She walked over to the school, it wasn't far away, and from the first time she walked in, she knew she didn't belong somehow.  
  
"Hi" said a little blond girl  
  
Karma at first was too scared to say anything, but finally managed to say "Hi" in return.  
  
"Do you want to play with us?" the girl asked, pointing to her friends.  
  
"Sure, that sounds fun," said Karma happily.  
  
But soon when someone in her group would say "I want to be that girl" or someone would pull someone's hair. The same thing would happen to them. Finally the teacher figured it out one day.  
  
The teacher said that Karma could not attend anymore because her talent often made things a mess. So karma was home-schooled by her mother. As she grew up, she caused trouble wherever she went. The only way she was happy was to sit in the woods next to a stream not far from her house with her only friend in the world, Christopher.  
  
"I knew you would be here," Christopher said  
  
"Yeah, like always" she said sadly  
  
"Don't look so sad, it makes me feel bad too," he said desolately  
  
"I can't help it! I feel alone all the time, well DUH because I have no friend!" She said, almost yelling.  
  
"You have me," Christopher said trying to give her hope.  
  
He understood how she felt; he was a bit of an outcast himself. His Talent was being lucky. People always became mad at him because nothing had ever gone wrong in his life; he never had a bad day or anything. But his talent countered hers and mad it so anything that came around was avoided by luck. He was such a nice person that it didn't matter and wasn't needed anyway.  
  
"Yes I know your here, but I wish I could have another girl to talk to, no offence you are a good friend and I can trust you with anything, but..... You understand," She explained  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I do understand" He said remorsefully.  
  
"I know I'm sorry I shouldn't go on, I can deal with this, cause I have you for a friend" Karma said happily.  
  
"Yes"-said Christopher happily  
  
"Remember when we first met here?" asked Christopher  
  
"Yes, I fell into the river and with your luck you jumped in and saved me" said Karma remembering.  
  
"It was lucky that we stayed friends, or should I say, our talents complimented each other," she said.  
  
"I would have been friends with you anyway"  
  
They had been friends for a long time, but Christopher started having these feelings when he was around her that he didn't understand, he thought it was normal and shrugged it off. But it might be more.................  
  
Well, that was a kind of long start, if anyone reads this please give me tips, I will have more soon! 


	2. 2 Home

Karma said goodbye to Christopher and headed back home.  
  
But when she got to her house, opened the door and walked into the kitchen, she saw her mother packing up food.  
  
"What is that for mom?" said Karma curiously  
  
"Karma, honey, it is for your trip" said her mom calmly  
  
"But........I'm not.....Mom what is going on?" Karma asked  
  
"Your father and I have decided that the only way for you to ever make friend would be no nullify your talent, and to do that you have to travel south to the Good Magician's castle" said Karma's mom formally  
  
"Ok, but why didn't you ask me? I want to go, but why keep it a secret?" Karma asked  
  
"Because we didn't think you would agree, but now that we know you do, you will leave tomorrow morning"  
  
"But mom, why do YOU want me to go?" Karma asked  
  
"We want you to be happy, we know you want friends and we want you to have a better life, maybe you can ask to trade your talent, or just get rid or it, we don't know what you want to do."  
  
"That cant be the only reason" said Karma suspiciously  
  
"Well no, but your talent.... well...we have been around you so long, that...well..." her mom started  
  
"............. It is starting to affect us outside the house, even when we are away from you, and it is making it difficult at my job" her dad finished  
  
"I understand," said Karma sadly. She might not like it, but she would do it for her family  
  
"We love you sweetie," said her mom "You go get a good nights sleep now, goodnight"  
  
Karma walked upstairs to her room, well not her room; she shared it with her 2 younger sisters Chi and Aura.  
  
"Karma, are you ok?" asked Chi  
  
"Yeah, but I'm going to have to leave for awhile, but only for a year" she said  
  
"Why a whole year?" asked aura. Her eyes widened  
  
"Because I have to go to the Good Magician Humfrey to find out how to null my talent"  
  
"But your talent is cool, like ours" aura said gleefully  
  
"yeah there is nothing wrong with it"  
  
Auras could tell what peoples feelings were by feeling their aura and chi could sense people's spirit's feelings. These were great talents, they bordered on magician caliber, unlike Karma's talent always causing trouble.  
  
"I have been causing trouble for mom and dad, so I have to go, for them, and for everyone else" Karma said meekly  
  
"Well I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow so I have to go to bed now, good night aura, g'night chi"  
  
"Good night Karma" said her sisters together.  
  
This one is short, but I have to end it here, I will have the other one up tonight!!! 


	3. 3 A start

Karma woke up the next morning and her mother kissed her goodbye, her father gave her a hug and her sisters grabbed on to her arms and wouldn't let go until karma's mom told them they would get a punish-mint if they didn't let go. As she started walking south to the castle with her purse and new dress her mother picked from the clothes tree. She ran into someone she didn't expect  
  
"Christopher!!!!!!! i didn't think i would see you!!!" Karma said surprised  
  
"yeah, well, I wonder a lot, and also why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"he asked  
  
"Well, i didn't tell you I was leaving because I didn't want you to come, even with your talent you could still get hurt" Karma said staunchly  
  
"I know but I would have been able to protect you to some extent!!!" he said cogently  
  
"Well....ummmm......." Karma couldn't find anything to say  
  
"I am coming with, if you like it or not" he said forcefully  
  
"Ok" she was actually grateful that she didn't have to travel alone  
  
They walked for awhile, just talking like they used to by the river. As she watched him talking she noticed a glow about him, she couldn't place it, but there was a light coming from him. She wanted to ask him, but felt it wouldn't be proper.  
  
Later.... It was dark now and they couldn't travel anymore, they decided to set up camp.  
  
"Where can we came?" asked Karma  
  
"We could look for an abandoned harpy nest, or a camper"  
  
"What about those tents over there?" asked Karma, pointing to a set of 3 tents under a fruit tree.  
  
"That would work" Christopher said sardonically  
  
Karma just giggles  
  
"You get one and I get one, perfect, goodnight Chris"  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked curiously  
  
"My mom called you it, it is called a nick name, or something, it makes your name shorter," she told him  
  
"Oh, I like it, but only you can call me that ok?" "Why" asked Karma curiously  
  
"I don't know, I just need to get used to it," he said awkwardly  
  
"Ok, goodnight, Chris" she whispered  
  
As Chris laid down to sleep he started thinking about Karma. What is she going to the good magician for, anyway he thought. She will have to serve a years service, and that's such a long time, I don't know what's going through her head. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow.  
  
"Goodnight.....Karma" He whispered back.  
  
She heard him but didn't answer.................... 


	4. 4 Quick thinking

The next morning Karma woke up and headed done to the stream to wash before they had to set out again. But when she got there she heard a voice..............................  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Whose there?" asked Karma nervously  
  
"Nobody important, but would you loan me something?"  
  
"What would something be?"  
  
"How about your leg, maybe an arm?"  
  
"No!!!!!!! w ho or what are you?" karma screamed at the voice, while trying to get out of the water.  
  
"I am a loan shark," said the blue fin coming toward her  
  
Karma's scream  
  
Splash  
  
Christopher jumped out of nowhere and smashed the loan shark on the head with a tree branch.  
  
"I will get you," the shark shouted back as it swam away  
  
"THANK YOU Chris!" shouted Karma, giving Christopher a hug  
  
Chris just blushed, and then he realized that Karma had no clothes on, and ran back to the campsite as fast as he could, and shouted for her to "dry off and come back to camp before she almost became fish food again"  
  
A few minutes later as Karma was walking back from the river, she saw a fresh pie bush and picked 2 ripe pies from it. She carried them back to the camp where Chris was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey there" Chris said happy to see her  
  
"Hi, I found these pies, I thought you might be hungry"  
  
"Thanks, I am," he said taking a pie from her  
  
They sat down and started eating their pies, and then Chris remembered what he had thought about last night. Then asked Karma a question.  
  
"Why are you going to the Good Magician anyway?" Chris asked inquisitively  
  
"My mom just told me I was going to, she told me to ask the Magician about my talent" Karma answered discreetly  
  
"But there is nothing wrong with your talent, it is actually a good one, especially when you're in a dangerous situation"  
  
"Yeah, I guess, but..............."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Well.......... I told you, your a good friend but.......I want to have other friends too. I know that sounds mean, but.......its true, and I cant help it"  
  
"I understand," he said, and he did, but he couldn't help the sadness in his voice, but even he didn't know why he felt that way.  
  
"Well we better get moving, we have a long way to go," said Chris, as a way to end this conversation, and awkward silence  
  
"Oh your right, it looks well into the morning, lets go"  
  
They both stood up, Karma picked up her purse and they were on their way................  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I know I am putting these in small parts, but I will always put up 2 or 3 at a time!! 


End file.
